


towards the sun

by sinshine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy New Year!, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: “Guess it's midnight,” Hide observed.“Guess so,” Kaneki said, sounding a little breathless even to his own ears. In the changing light, he watched Hide's eyes flick down to his lips and then back up.





	towards the sun

“I can't believe I let you talk me into this,” Kaneki sighed.

“ _I_ can't believe you let me talk you into this,” Hide sighed in return, but Kaneki could hear the self-satisfaction in his voice. “Here, watch your step.”

Hide took Kaneki's hand in his own and carefully lead him down a grassy slope. It wasn't that steep, but it was dark. They were far enough into the woods now that the lights and sounds from the festival were muffled and distant.

At the bottom of the slope, the trees thinned out into a small clearing that was softly illuminated by moonlight. Hide hummed and unfurled the blanket that he had carried under his other arm. He and Kaneki spread the blanket out on top of the grass and then lied down on it, staring up at the stars.

“I'm going to be exhausted at work tomorrow. And I definitely shouldn't have spent as much money as I did. Plus, it's cold,” Kaneki said, because he couldn't seem to enjoy anything without complaining about it at least a little, “but I am glad that you talked me into coming out tonight.”

“What can I say? I am full of excellent ideas.” Hide moved his foot so that it nudged against Kaneki's. “What time is it?”

“We've got fifteen more minutes, I think.”

“And then you turn back into a pumpkin?”

“And then I turn back into a pumpkin,” Kaneki agreed and Hide laughed.

They lapsed into silence, quietly enjoying each other's company. Kaneki shivered and was glad when Hide shuffled closer on the blanket without saying anything. Their arms pressed together.

“Well, Kaneki, what do you want to do with your new year? Maybe you could advance to becoming a two-in-the-morning pumpkin?”

“Only during midterms and finals.” Kaneki smiled. “Maybe this will be the year that I finally exercise regularly.”

“You _do_ have a standing invitation to go running with me in the morning.”

“But then I would have to get up before my morning class,” Kaneki groaned. “Okay, maybe. What do you want to do this year, Hide?”

“Become even more awesome than I already am.” Hide laughed when Kaneki gently pinched the skin on the top of his hand. “I dunno. There's, well, there is something that I've been wanting to do, but-- ah, never mind.”

“What is it?” Kaneki turned towards him curiously. Hide was still looking up at the night sky, but in the dim light Kaneki could see that he was chewing on his lower lip.

“There's something that I've been wanting to do for a while,” Hide spoke slowly and chose his words carefully, “but I don't think that I'll ever be able to do it, even though I want to. And even though I should stop thinking about it, I just...”

“Is this about roller disco again?”

“Kaneki, you know me so well.” Hide's tone was light, but his expression seemed a little sad. Kaneki's breath caught in his throat and he realized that Hide didn't know that Kaneki could see him in the dark.

“Hide?”

“Yeah?”

“I... I know something new that you could try this year.”

“Hm?”

Kaneki swallowed nervously and, summoning all of his courage, he said, “You could call me by my name.”

“Don't I already-”

Hide fell silent when he felt a hand come to rest lightly on top of his own. Kaneki's hand hovered there, barely touching, as though ready to flee at the slightest sign of rejection. He was trembling from either the cold or from nerves (or possibly both).

“...So, like, your given name?”

“Y-Yes.” Kaneki was already reflecting on what a terrible idea this had been. He could tell that Hide had been surprised at first, but now he couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. At the very least, he didn't look disgusted.

“Okay!” Hide chirped and suddenly rolled so that he was laying partially on top of Kaneki, who let out a startled yelp. He put his mouth next to Kaneki's ear and softly whispered: “ _Ken._ ”

Kaneki's entire body went warm and he was glad that his flushed face would be less obvious in the dark. One of his arms was still squished between the two of them, but his free hand found Hide's scarf and tugged on it. Kaneki felt warm breath and the press of lips against his cheek before Hide raised his head, coming into view with a gentle smile on his lips.

They both jumped at the sound of an explosion. Fireworks illuminated the sky, filling the night with bursts of color and noise.

“Guess it's midnight,” Hide observed.

“Guess so,” Kaneki said, sounding a little breathless even to his own ears. In the changing light, he watched Hide's eyes flick down to his lips and then back up.

“Do you want to-”

“Yes.”

“Let me finish!” Hide pouted. He carefully cleared his throat and began again. “Do you want to make-out, Ken?”

“Even though you've phrased it like that? Surprisingly, yes.”

“No one is surprised. You couldn't resist my-- _mmph!_ ”

Kaneki couldn't help smiling as he kissed Hide, even though it lead to bit of awkward teeth-clicking. It felt like this could be the year that they finally got it right.

 


End file.
